1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to Telephony, Systems, multiplexed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of multiplexer systems have been known to the prior art for many years. In one type of multiplexer system, information on a plurality of terminals is serially transmitted relative to a multiplexer time clock through a communication line. The multiplexer transmitter and multiplexer receiver are each synchronized with the multiplexer time clock to enable the transmission of plural information on a single communication line over a given time period.
There have been many novel systems to extend the amount of information which could be handled by a single communication line. Of prime importance is to easily extend the number of information terminals of the transmitter and the receiver without rewiring the multiplexer system. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,691,304; 3,691,305; 3,723,658; and 3,737,677 disclose an extendable multiplexing system, wherein the number of multiplexer channels can be increased without rewiring the multiplexer system. However, the aforementioned improvements in the art restrict all of the transmitter or receiver units to be in a single location. Sometimes it is desirable to have several transmitters being remote from one another and connected through a communication line to several receivers which are remote from one another. The prior art has not provided a system which is readily adaptable to existing multiplexer systems to connect a plurality of transmitters, each of which may be remote from one another, to one end of a communication line for information transfer to a plurality of receivers on the other end of the communication line which receivers may be remote from one another. Such a system for expanding the number of transmitters and receivers on a communication line must be compatable with existing equipment in order to avoid reinstallation of the multiplexer system when addition units are desired.
Therefore an object of this invention is to provide a multiplexer transmitter terminator for connecting with a multiplexer transmitter on a communication line having a plurality of multiplexer transmitters which will connect and activate the multiplexer transmitter only at a specific time designated for operation of the multiplexer transmitter.
Another object of this invention is to provide a multiplexer transmiter terminator for connection with a multiplexer transmitter which resets the transmitter upon completion of transmission of all transmitters connected to the communication line.
Another object of this invention is to provide a multiplexer transmitter terminator for connection with a multiplexer transmitter which may be easily programed for use in any time sequence of the plurality of multiplexer transmitters on the communication line.
Another object of this invention is to provide a multiplexer transmitter terminator for connection with a multiplexer transmitter which is easily connected to existing multiplexer transmitters.
Another object of this invention is to provide a multiplexer transmitter terminator for connection with a multiplexer transmitter which is theoretically capable of operating with an unlimited number of multiplexer transmitters.